Talk:Tailed Beast Ball
Why the heck are there seperate articles for each level of the menacing ball? MERGE OR DELETE! (talk) 23:07, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, if I am correct about it's intention, it was made to follow the same properties of the category jutsu pages (such as Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, ect). That's really the only reason why this page survived the week it was made.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Jutsu I only listed it as a Tailed Beast Skill which it is and technically, it is the Tailed Beasts Skills article that should be categorized as a jutsu type. :It is a jutsu type, as in a type of jutsu, not a jutsu itself, since nobody actually uses "menacing ball." Simant (talk) 22:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Think of this like a disambiguation page, such as Eight Trigrams or Red Secret Technique. ''~SnapperT '' 23:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) What about Tailed Beasts Skills? Surely you aren't suggesting that the Menacing Ball isn't a Tailed Beast Skill? User:Atrulean Starkiller November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Menacing Ball is basically a subtype of Tailed Beast Skill. Tailed Beast Skill encompasses all things that are unique to the tailed beast, with Menacing Ball being subtype of the super thing. Or because...Snapper mentioned put it's basically a disambiguation.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:13, November 17, 2009 (UTC) All right, I guess you made your point so I won't categorize it as a jutsu. User:Atrulean Starkiller November 17, 2009 Nine I'm indifferent to combining all the menacing balls into one article, but I do think they should be split just by beast, not beast and tail-count. The demon fox, with 497 out, now has four iterations of the same thing. Overkill much? ''~SnapperT '' 23:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :You know what. The hell with it. Give me one moment.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Would that suffice?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I think so. Where did the name for the Four-Tailed version of this came from? I just looked through ShounenSuki's translations, and that wasn't a jutsu listed in the databook. Omnibender - Talk - 23:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ultimate Ninja 4--Deva 27 (talk) 23:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::That explains it. Omnibender - Talk - 23:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not that it matters anymore anyway. I will let common sense rule the day today, giving that the only thing different is the letters/kanji/whatever before "ki Imari", the name I put here will suffice.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Following that logic, should the Two and Three Tailed beasts have their species added to the technique they use? They ones with elements in it, or should they simply be changed to "Two-Tailed Cat Menacing Ball" and "Three-Tailed Turtle Menacing Ball"? Omnibender - Talk - 00:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter in the long run I suppose.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Tailed Beast Bomb I want to make sure that, The Translators got this Right, Is it really called Tailed beast Bomb or is it just Menacing Ball? Come on guys it clearly says bomb in the chapter. According to wikipedia (and they usually have correct chapter names), this chapter's name is written in kanji as 尾獣玉, which according to them translates to Tailed Beast Ball. The 尾獣 is a given, and the 玉 is the same used in Danzō's Wind Release techniques and in Sasori's Akatsuki ring. It can be translated both as "ball" and "sphere", if I'm not mistaken. I would rather use sphere, but I can live with ball. Omnibender - Talk - 00:51, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh thanks for clearing that up. So the translator just used "bomb" to make it sound "cooler"? Sort of. Omnibender - Talk - 01:06, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Merge Since we know the name of it now, can we simply merge all the "menacing ball" pages here? All we need is to put an infobox here and string together the information from the other pages. Also, since the Eight-Tails said this is the ultimate attack of a tailed beast, should all of them be listed as users? Not sure if that would include the Ten-Tails, but definitely one through nine. I believe Bee and Yugito should also be listed, since they were shown to willingly transform and use the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 23:06, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone? Omnibender - Talk - 00:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with you, but I wouldn't add the Ten-Tails yet. It is not really a tailed beast, after all. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Done, and redirected the other menacing ball pages here. Reply here if something isn't right. Omnibender - Talk - 23:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Should Naruto be placed here, Since he was able to use this Technique or Minor Version of it, In his 4/6 Tails Mode?